Merlin: Next Generation
by xXKalisaidaXxGhost.of.a.rose.x
Summary: Basically a cross over Harry Potter and Merlin based on the Merlin Season 5 and Harry Potter Deathly Hallows Ending (Next Generation). Story is pretty self explanantory- team morgana and team black family mainly. But there will probably be parts of other books and movies mixed in as well. Please don't hesistate to message me if you are confused about anything.
1. Chapter 1

"In a land of myth and a time of legends, the destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders of a young magician, his name, Phineas."

"Shut up!" Morgause shouted at her cousin across King's cross station. She couldn't believe Auntie Kara had let Phin stay up until 3am the night before watching Merlin reruns.

"Yes, Morgause," a girl with wavy pitch black hair, agreed, "It should be in a land of myth and a time of legends, the destiny of a great kingdom rest on the shoulders a group of talented young sorceresses, their names, Amethyst, Raea and Morgause."

"Hey, what about me?" exclaimed the two youngest girl, one with pale blonde hair and one with wavy chestnut hair. They both wore the robes of first year Hogwarts students.

"You're too young to remember the Great Purge or the Battle of Camalan," Amethyst, the girl with wavy pitch black hair said.

Of course everyone knew that Amethyst couldn't possibly remember any of the battles of Camelot. She her brother, Jasper and her little sister, Willow (the pale blonde haired girl) had just been born at the time. But Amethyst often had dreams of the battles, which were so real that she believed she had actually been there. Her sister Willow had these dreams too, and it was only last night that she had run into Auntie Mo's room sobbing once again about how she was so afraid of Emerys.

Amethyst would have given anything to meet Emerys. Apparently, he was a serving boy before the battles with a commoner's name. Amethyst bet she could beat him in a fight. She had already had lessons in the dark arts from her Auntie Bellatrix and Auntie Morgana and they both said that she was the strongest dark witch they had ever met.

Eventually, the group of children reached the wall which would lead them to platform 9 3/4. Amethyst darted at the wall and disappeared through to other side, Morgause and Jasper following her.

Raea, Aria, Willow and Phineas hung back afraid.

"Come on now," Mordred said, his arm around his wife, Kara, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Mordred took his son's hand.

"Dad," Phineas said, asking the question he had feared to ask in front of his cousin, Amethyst "What happens if I don't get put in Slytherin?"

"Phineas Regulus Black," Mordred began, "Let me tell you something. My sister, your Aunt Vivianna, was originally put in Slytherin. But she was bullied by our cousin Draco, when he was young and foolish. They asked the sorting hat to place her again and she was put in Gryffindor. She was the bravest, and (he said with a trademark smile which hinted a slight sadness) most insane woman that I ever met in my life."

Kara laughed from behind him, "And my best friend." Kara smiled sadly as she remembered how Vivianna had helped Mordred heal her leg and return her to the Druids when she was sentenced to death by Arthur. Vivianna had died fighting for Morgana during the Battle of Camalan leaving Kara and Morgana to look after her three small children, Amethyst, Willow and Jasper and her older daughter, Renesmee. It was only shortly after the battle that she had discovered that she herself was pregnant and now she had two small children as well- Phineas and Aria.

"It's nearly 11," Aria said excitedly.

Mordred held his son and his daughter's hand as he ran with them towards the wall and Kara took Willow and Raea's hands running with them also.

Within moments they landed on platform 9 ¾ and looked as the students were hurried onto the train.

Kissing and hugging the children quickly, Kara said her goodbyes to them before letting them go.

Finally she turned and kissed her husband, "Stay safe," She demanded forcefully.

"I will," Mordred said as he boarded the train.

Kara waved to the children and to Mordred and Morgana as the train departed.

She hoped Mordred would enjoy his job as potion's teacher. His sister had been one of Slughorn's favourites and that was why Mordred had been specifically given the job. Kara also hoped, with some fear, that Morgana would be a good defence against the dark arts teacher and not turn it into the carrow's infamous dark arts lessons again.

Most of all she wished she could be there with them.


	2. Chapter 2

The small carriage on the Hogwarts Express was packed. Phineas and Jasper sat talking about quidditch, on one side of the carriage, with Aria and Willow listening intently, and on the other side of the carriage, Amethyst and Morgause sat talking about how excited they were to be in their second year and about boys. Raea listened to both conversations as she sat next to her cousin Teddy and his girlfriend, Victoire.

"So are you going to try out for the team?" Jasper asked Phineas excitedly.

"I will if I can," Phineas replied, "But first years never get picked."

"Yes, they do Phin," Willow answered, "Mum was a chaser in her first year and when she was in her fifth year she became the captain. And don't forget the boy who lived."

Phineas rolled his eyes at his cousin.

"His name is Harry Potter, only Bella calls him the boy who lived, and that's only because she can't let go of the past," Phineas said, before adding, "Apparently his youngest son is starting Hogwarts this year as well."

"Yeah, I saw his kids on the platform;" Jasper added eagerly, "James told me about how his brother worries so much about being in Slytherin. I don't what the big deal is about Slytherin. I mean... you have to admit Slytherin is so much better than Gryffindor and miles better than Hufflepuff."

"Cheers, I really hope I get put into Slytherin," Phin said gravely.

"You will," Jasper replied, "The sorting hat pretty much keeps all of the old families together, all of the Blacks and the Malfoys and the Weasleys, of course it sometimes likes to shake things up. You needn't worry; I'll only disown you if you end up in Hufflepuff."

Both of the boys laughed. Moments later a chocolate frog whizzed through the open carriage window hitting Amethyst on the shoulder.

"James!" Amethyst screamed as the rest of the carriage roared with laughter.

James entered the carriage laughing and hugged Amethyst, kissing her on the cheek.

"I missed you," James said as Phin, Jasper, Aria and Willow all pretended to be gagging.

"I missed you too," Amethyst replied dreamily before leaning in to kiss Jasper on the lips.

"Get a room!" Phin shouted throwing a snot flavored Bertie's every flavor bean at his cousin.

Amethyst gave Phin the 'evils' before turning back to James.

"Is now a good time to mention that your mothers were mortal enemies?" Teddy interrupted.

Of course, everyone knew the story. Vivianna had tried to defend Bellatrix after one of her curses had been sent in the wrong direction and had nearly killed Ginny Weasley, but her mother hadn't listened. She and Bellatrix had fought, and Bellatrix had died. Vivianna had been distraught at her aunt's death and had fought Ginny when she said that Bella had deserved to die. Only Slughorn and McGonagall had stopped it from becoming deadly. And then Vivianna had resurrected all of them anyway, Tonks, Remus, Bella, Mad Eye, Dobby, all of them apart from Voldemort.

"That's all in the past, Ted," Amethyst said rolling her eyes. James laughed.

"Yeah but you can be a lot like your mum," he added.

Mordred and Morgana sat in the teacher's carriage eating lunch as they listened to Neville Longbottom as he talked about his recent study into the effects of the mandrake root. It was a subject close to Morgana's heart; often the mandrake root had been her weapon of choice against her brother, Arthur and his father, Uther.

Mordred sat silently, only half listening. He stabbed at the cold meat pie with his fork. He could not eat today. Leaving Kara behind at the train station only amplified the loss he had felt when his sister, Vivianna, had died. Memories of the battle of Camalan still haunted his mind.

_Why didn't she just let me die? _He thought. His sister had used the resurrection stone to bring him and Morgana back to life again. But it had severely drained her magic and Emerys had used that opportunity to kill her.

But of course, Arthur had been killed. Firesworn, his loyal sword, forged in a dragon's breath, had served him well. And Aithusa was also now the magic world's most infamous dragon.

Mordred looked at Morgana. She had only recently celebrated her 40th birthday, but she looked much older. Her long wild black hair was flecked with grey and her once bright green eyes, which often held an energy that had both excited and frightened Mordred, were now dull and lifeless. The years of fighting against her brother had worn her down reducing her from a beautiful young woman to a pale, haggard ghost. Azkaban had done the same thing to his aunt Bella. The women of the Black family were notoriously beautiful and also notoriously cursed. Even his sister, Vivianna had suffered her fair share.

Turning to look out of the window he saw that they were not far from Hogwarts, soon another year would begin.


	3. Chapter 3

"First years!" Hagrid shouted, as the Hogwarts students rushed off of the train.

"Hagrid!" James shouted in reply, before rushing forward to great the half-giant.

"Well alo there, James, alo, Jasper," Hagrid said smiling, "o's your little friend, ere?"

"This is Phineas, Phin," James replied, "He's Professor Mordred's son. His sister, Aria should be here soon as well."

"Hello, Hagrid," Phin said smiling. Hagrid could glimpse that although he tried to be just like James and Jasper, really he was much more introverted.

Almost in answer, Willow, Amethyst, Raea, Morgause and Aria appeared. Raea looked up in surprise at Hagrid however Willow and Aria were not surprised to see Hagrid, who they had often bumped into down Diagon Alley when Morgana had to pick something up at Borgin & Burke's.

"Hello Hagrid," Willow chirped.

"Alo," Hagrid said, "You'll be first years then, how do like Hogwarts?"

"It's even better than Mum said it would be," Aria answered, "I can't believe Mum said she didn't want to go here. But then again I guess she just wanted to stay at the camp with Dad. Did you know Dad's the new potions teacher?"

Hagrid looked up to see Mordred and Morgana leaving the teacher's cabin. Already Hagrid felt nervous, Morgana had been a sweet, innocent girl when she went to Hogwarts. Then she had gone to live with Uther at Camelot. And now everyone knew that she had become cold and hard hearted. Stories of the battle still were told by students in the great hall. Hagrid felt sorry for Phin, he seemed to be the kind of kid who didn't particularly like attention, unlike his cousin Amethyst, who was well known by almost every student at Hogwarts.

"First years!" Hagrid shouted again, "Are we all 'ere then?"

"Yes, they are all present," Snape replied. Something about the number of Blacks standing before him made him feel uneasy. _Please don't let them all be like Amethyst and Jasper, _he thought. Already he could see a new group of Marauders forming. Jasper, James, and two first year students- _they must be Phineas and Harry' son Albus, _he concluded- were plotting from what he could see. He only hoped that Jasper had decided this year to not make 'Uncle Severus' the target of all of his pranks.

"If all other students could leave now," Snape continued. He was sure that he could hear Jasper and James moan as the waved goodbye to their small group of friends before catching up to meet Amethyst and Morgause.

"To the boats," Hagrid said, "You don't need to worry Severus, Phin, Aria and Willow are all good kids. I'd just keep an eye on Raea, that's all."

_Raea, _Severus thought. She was the youngest of Morgana's daughter and from what he had already seen was easily influenced by Amethyst and her older sister Morgause.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention that Arthur's kids will be attending this year," Hagrid said in a strained tone, "So there's sure to be some fireworks."

"Oh, brilliant," Snape said sarcastically, _my life has just got better._

Aria held Willow's hand as she helped her get into the boat.

"See it's alright," she comforted her cousin.

"But Scorpio said that there were leeches," Willow whimpered.

"Scorpio's an a-hole," Aria replied irritated, she would sort out him out later.

Aria held her cousin's hand as they sat next to Phin and Raea.

"It's just like Avalon, isn't it?" Phin said, "Mum said that Avalon looked like this."

Aria laughed, "No, Mum didn't she said there was a monastery and that there was a huge lake covered in mist and that dragons flew in the air above the main citadel."

Willow and Raea joined in their cousin's laughter.

"Come on, stop teasing, Phin," Hagrid said, though secretly he too wanted to laugh. Vivianna had liaised with the great High Priestesses of Avalon during the Battles for Camelot to ensure that both Hogwarts and Avalon would remain safe. Hagrid himself had travelled to Avalon and had never once, in the thirteen years that followed, ever thought that Hogwarts looked one bit like Avalon.

"Hagrid, what happens once we reach the castle?" Willow asked.

"Well I'm surprised you en't already been told by your aunts," Hagrid replied surprised, "You all go into the Great 'all. There's this big ceremony and everyone is sorted into their 'ouses, 'eavens above I 'ope you know about them at least, and then there's a 'uge feast-"

"What, even bigger than the one at Samhain?" Phin asked.

"Yes, Phin, even bigger than the Druid feast," Hagrid replied.

The kids all looked around in surprise.

"Is that when Auntie Vivianna challenged Uncle Draco to eat his weight in pork pies?" Aria asked.

Hagrid laughed as he remembered that moment. Vivianna had been insistent and even used her magic to stop him from leaving the table. Eventually, Draco had given in and eaten something like ten pork pies, before throwing up all over Professor Lockhart's shoes.

He could remember how Vivianna had laughed at that, so loudly and infectiously that almost everyone had to join in.

"Yeah, I remember," Hagrid sobbed as he steered the boat in towards the harbour.

"It's ok Hagrid," Aria said placing her hand on his arm, "We all miss her."

Hagrid smiled at the little girl.

Severus watched as the first years walked up the path to the castle's entrance. He was startled by just how much Willow and Aria looked like their mothers.

Willow had the same fair curly hair which hung down to her waist and those same haunting blue eyes. But unlike Vivianna she was much more introverted and worrisome. She was also said to be quite a sickly child too.

Aria, on the other hand, was just like her mother both in looks and personality. She tied her hair in the Druid fashion with string and little white flowers, just as her mother had when she was a child. She had also shown great kindness to her cousin, helping up after she had fallen over several times. She already was a lot older than her eleven years. _Not unlike, Kara,_ Snape thought. He had watched as Vivianna and Kara had become closer and knew that in time Willow and Aria would become just as close to.

_Please let them both be in Slytherin,_ Severus thought, _we need more students like them._

Mordred watched as Morgana walked hastily to catch up with Severus.

_How pathetic,_ he thought, know Morgana's true intentions.

"My lord," Morgana said bowing her head slightly.

"My lady," Severus said taken aback.

_Give me a break, _Mordred thought.

"It has been so long since I last saw you, I thought you ill," Morgana said in the most caring voice that she could manage. Mordred knew that Morgana had closed herself away from the world many years ago. He knew that he no longer felt love or compassion.

"No, No, I'm quite well thank you," Severus stuttered.

"That's good to hear," Morgana replied.

"And you?" Severus offered.

"Better than ever," Morgana said, a smile gracing her lips.

Snape held out an arm to her, "May I."

"Of course," Morgana replied fluttered that her tricks had worked.

_Seriously!_ Mordred screamed telepathically at Morgana.

She turned to look at him and then looked away smiling.

Of course, Mordred should have suspected that Morgana was up to something.

The first years stared in awe at the Great Hall. Murmurs of 'Wow's could be heard from almost all students.

Albus stood next to the two fair haired boys, Gwaine and Merlin, as he watched the other first years in front of him. Rose had already gone and talked to them, the Blacks as the other first years called them. Albus already knew what that name meant but secretly he hoped that they would be different. He already knew from Jasper how much Amethyst was like Bellatrix.

He watched the chestnut haired girl especially. From a reason quite unknown to Albus her presence was the only thing that mattered to him. He watched how she moved gracefully and how kindly she looked after the small blonde hair beside her. At one point he heared one of the boys say her name, _Aria, _Albus was lost as the name repeated over and over in his head.

"First years, may enter the hall now in an _orderly _fashion," Professor McGonagall commanded.

Albus' eyes never left Aria's back as they walked through the hall and assembled at the dais.

One by one they had been called up, the sorting hat placed on their head and the name of their house shouted into the Great Hall to the cheers of the receiving house.

Many had gone to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff already and several to Gryffindor. But hardly any had gone to Slytherin. Now only the Potter boy, Albus, the Blacks, Aria, Willow, Raea and Jasper remained. The blasted Pendragons, Merlin and Gwaine had joined Gryffindor.

Mordred looked as his son was the next to step up onto the dais. He looked nervous. Phineas sat on the worn old oak chair as the hat was placed on his head.

"An easy one this one, but much goodness also, although he is very true to his family, just like his father and mother. His heart is just like Vivianna's, so I better be careful with this one. SLYTHERIN!"

Phineas looked ecstatic as he ran towards his new housemates. They cheered in response and Jasper and James ushered him to a seat that had been reserved next to them. Mordred smiled to his son who smiled in reply.

Next Albus and Willow were called up, respectively. To Mordred's amazement, Slytherin was shouted out both times. He'd thought for sure that they would be placed in Gryffindor.

Next Aria was called up. Mordred felt tense as he watched her slowly ascend the steps to the dais. _Please let it be Slytherin_, he thought desperately.

"Interesting. There is a kind heart here and such bravery, and an almost scary amount of determination. Yet, this one is old school. A druid. Um, I wonder. Both Gryffindor and Slytherin would be good houses, yes. But you're a Black so of course… SLYTHERIN!"

Cheers erupted from the emerald coloured table and Aria ran to take a seat next to Willow. Mordred relaxed and sighed a breath of relief. They had both gone to a good house.

Everyone watched as the last child, Raea stepped onto the dais.

Everyone watched intently as the sorting hat considered in silence.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

A few students cheered as Raea walked almost dazed towards her new housemates.

Mordred watch as Morgana tried to rise and placed a hand on her arm.

"There must be some mistake," she announced.

Mordred watched as Raea burst into tears as she sat at the Gryffindor table.

She's all alone, Mordred thought.

He looked at Morgana, who usually pale was now red with anger.

He feared what would happen next.


End file.
